The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine component having an internal cavity reactivity neutralizer.
Turbomachines include a casing that houses a compressor portion and a turbine portion. The compressor portion includes a number of compressor stages that extend along a flow path. Each compressor stage includes a plurality of compressor blades or buckets that are arranged upstream from a plurality of compressor vanes or nozzles. An airflow passes along the flow path and is compressed to form a compressed airflow. Similarly, the turbine portion includes a number of turbine stages that extend along a hot gas path. Each turbine stage includes a plurality of turbine blades or buckets arranged downstream from a plurality of turbine vanes or nozzles.
A portion of the compressed gases flow to a combustor assembly fluidly connected to each of the compressor portion and turbine portion. The combustor assembly mixes the portion of compressed gases with a combustible fluid to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly and passed to the turbine portion through a transition piece. In addition to hot gases from the combustor assembly, gases at a lower temperature flow from a compressor toward a wheelspace of the turbine. The lower temperature gases provide cooling for turbine rotors as well as other internal components of the turbine. As such, many turbomachine components include internal cavities that provide pathways for passing cooling fluid.